The Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Matrix Metalloproteinases (MMPs) (the MMP-GRC) is the premier meeting in a scientific field of exceptional importance for cancer, metastatic disease, connective tissue disorders such as arthritis, and numerous inflammatory, lung, cardiovascular and neurological conditions. The conference spans the full spectrum of fundamental and translational research on disease-relevant metalloproteinases that share catalytic and regulatory mechanisms, i.e., MMP, ADAM (a disintegrin and metalloproteinase), ADAMTS (ADAM with thrombospondin motifs) and astacin-like proteases, and their inhibitors. The 2013 MMP-GRC will be held at the Il Ciocco Tuscany Resort, Barga, Tuscany, Italy, from May 19-24, 2013 and is conjoined with a Gordon-Kenan Research Seminar (MMP-GRS) (May 18-19, 2013). The 2013 MMP-GRC and MMP-GRS are residential conferences, a tradition that has consistently led to the success of previous MMP-GRCs. The MMP-GRC and MMP-GRS provide an unparalleled forum for intermingling of trainees with established investigators. The residential format of the conference promotes close interactions, collaborations, and a sense of community in the participating scientists, who are drawn from academia, pharmaceutical industry and government sectors from around the world. The mission of the MMP- GRC and MMP-GRS is to advance scientific innovation with free exchange of ideas, to facilitate collaborations, and to nurture the next generation of scientists i the field, all with the ultimate goal of promoting human health. The 2013 MMP-GRC and MMP-GRS have a major disease focus on cancer, and an innovative thematic emphasis on metalloproteinases as integral components of molecular networks and disease pathways. The conference comprises 9 sessions that emphasize presentation of unpublished data and offer abundant time for discussion, with additional free time available for informal interactions. Sessions are chaired by experienced scientists, who are drawn from within the metalloproteinase community for their expertise, diversity and stature in the field. The international slate of speakers achieves a gender balance and representative cross-section of ethnic/racial diversity and includes numerous early-career investigators. Community renewal is emphasized by ensuring that the majority of invited speakers have not spoken before at a MMP-GRC. The conference program gives equal emphasis to fundamental and translational science. Each fundamental session is highly relevant to understanding cancer pathways, and there is an additional strong emphasis on extracellular matrix, which is relevant not only to cancer stroma, but also to connective tissue disease. Participants are selected based on their interest in and current activities relevant to the field, and on submitted abstracts of their ongoing work. A third of the conference platform presentations will be selected from the abstracts with two poster sessions allowing abundant time for discussion. We expect the conference to stimulate and inspire, and to set new goals and directions for cutting-edge research for the near future.